A Bump in the Road
by Rithralinde
Summary: Little Estel plays a game of hide and seek, unfortunately, things go wrong when he falls. Now he is unconscious and dreaming his family doesn't know him anymore while, in the waking world, everyone is franticly trying to bring their favorite mortal back.
1. Slips, Trips and Falls

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Tolkien's, even if my brain so dearly wishes it were so.

AN: this is my Second Fic and my first non-OC post. Please review, I'm one of those strange, likes to torture the faithful yet non-reviewing readers by making them wait months at a time, self conscious types. Compliments, opinions…nasty cracks, just please review.

Summary: What happens when a little game of hide and seek ends with trouble? Estel has a head wound leaving him unconscious and dreaming his family doesn't know him, while in the real world his family fights to bring him back.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 1: Slips, Trips, and Falls

**Aragorn:**

"Finally" he panted as he reached the top of the pathway.

Estel was playing hide and seek with his brothers and it was his turn to hide. His spot was brilliant, he thought, they'd never find him. He looked down into the small ravine and his pathway into it. It wasn't steep at all, more like a hill. Bushes and plants grew everywhere and numerous rocks were sticking out of the natural wall. It was a free day for the sons of Elrond, one of those rare days when their tutors were to busy for classes.

**_Earlier that day_**

"_Boys?" Elrond __asked, gaining the attention of__ the younger three, "Today's classes are __ca__nceled;__ I'm holding a rather important gathering. Y__ou may do what you wish, but be careful and don't get into any trouble" The boys glanced at each other with mischievous looks, but playe__d innocent as Elrond gave them his patented__ warning stare._

_"How about a game…"_

_"…of hide and seek?" Elrohir finished for his brother._

_"You're on!" Estel cried excited._

_"Not it!" The twins said __simultaneously_

_"Not fair!" Estel complained. The__ir argument was cut short when__ Elrond cleared his throat. As fast as they could, the three finished breaking their fast and rushed towards the door. Estel stopped and turned around._

_"See you at lunch __Ada__!" he called before rushing after his adoptive brothers. Elrond rolled his eyes and mumbled something about young ones and their everlasting energy._

_"__Perhaps__ someone could bottle it… make a fortune …," he rolled his eyes again, "but of course that would be 'wrong'."_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**_Later that morning__: Elladan and Elrohir:_**

_"Quick, in the trees!" Elladan whispered. His brother stopped mid-run and stared at him._

_"You fool__! That's the first place he'll look!"_

_"You have a better idea?" he asked raising an eyebrow. Elrohir smiled smugly back at him._

_"As a matter of fact I do, we split up, that wa__y he won't find us both at once.__ I'll take the rock over here, and you use the bush." Elladan sighed at Elrohir's plan, but headed towards the bush nonetheless._

_"Alright, but…."_

_"SHHHH here he comes, quick, get in your spot!" The two snickered as they sat in their respective places._

_"I know you two are around here somewhere!" the young human called, "I can smell __thee__!"_

_In all honest truth, he could smell them; the soap in Imladris was quite distinguishable from the wildlife surrounding them, although he could__ not__ distinguish where the smells were coming from. He heard a rustle in the bushes and laughed as he figured out the hiding place of one of his brothers, but as he neared said bush, a squirrel darted from it and Estel's smile faded…until he saw the light glow of an elven arm. Sneaking around to the side and acting as though he didn't know, Estel made a beeline for the bush._

_"You know, you really o__ught to think about camouflage when __you're__ playing against me" he said smugly to the bush. Groaning, Elladan ste__pped out from within the confines of the__ bush. He grumbled something about Elrohir and his stupid plans then smiled. He motioned Estel towards him._

_"What?" he asked. Elladan held a finger to his lips._

_"Want to know where Elrohir is?" he whispered.__Estel considered the offer, he didn't think it was fair, but he really wanted to hide. During one of his past hikes he had found a very promising stream within a ravine guarded by some semi-steep edges covered in wild-life._

_"Yeah!" he whispered enthusiastically. His brother pointed towards a large boulder like rock about 50 feet away. Estel smiled and tip-toed up to it._

_"BOO" he yelled above the rock. Elrohir nearly jumped, but __his calm façade __remained._

_"Oh come on, I could have heard you a mile away"_

_"Yeah, but you didn't" Estel mocked, "my turn to hide, stay put you two and count to a hundred!"_

**Aragorn (normal time):**

So here he was, standing on the edge of the hill, about to make his descent. Still smiling ear to ear, he started climbing, using the roots as handles. About half-way down he slipped and rolled down the remainder of the wild wall.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea" he groaned.

Estel pulled off his cloak and limped to the nearby stream, cupping his hands he took a large drink and washed his face and hands. He figured he had about ten seconds before Elladan and Elrohir would come after him. He sat down on a fallen tree and started plucking the burrs off his cloak. Satisfied, he looked around for a place to hide. He noticed the tree he was sitting on was hollow and crawled inside, smiling to himself.

'They'll never find me here!' he thought. As a headache started to set in, he fell asleep.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Elladan and Elrohir: (two hours later):**

"Estel" They called. Elladan and Elrohir had searched for their brother for nearly two hours. They were getting worried, for his sake as well as their own. They're father would kill them if something had happened.

"Estel! We give up!" Elladan called out to the trees.

"You win, please come out!" Elrohir yelled, "'Dan look!"

The two had been searching the ground as well for tracks that might lead to their brother, sure enough; Elrohir had spotted a pair of small footprints leading to the ravine. When both brothers saw where it led, there was a synchronized groan.

"It figures" Elladan said lowering his head.

"Should we go get some help?" Elrohir asked, "It looks dangerous"

"Since when were you afraid of danger?" Elladan stared at him aghast, but with a hint of mischief.

"I'm not! It's just….oh come on already" he gave in. They followed the small footprints off the trail and through the undergrowth. Upon reaching the end of his tracks, the two groaned again.

"He just had to take the unstable route!" Elrohir said rubbing his temples.

"There should be a safer route down. We just have to walk further on." Elladan said putting his hand on his brother's shoulder for comfort.

"We should have made a border." Elrohir commented leading the way as he walked next to the edge. Sure enough, about half a mile later the sides lessened and made it easier for the twins to cross down.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Aragorn:**

"Ow, Ow, OW" he complained as he woke from his slumber. The headache had turned into a full blown mind numbing throb. Crawling from the tree he wondered what happened, how come his brothers hadn't found him yet? Looking to the sky he figured quite a bit of time had past. It looked to be nearing lunch hour.

"Elladan? Elrohir! Can you hear me?" he called out. There was a rustle in a nearby bush; he made his way to it, being careful not to step too hard on his left foot. He wondered why his brothers would be hiding again. Had they forgotten it was his turn to hide? He doubted it, his brothers could be completely dull some times, but they weren't that bad.

"El, 'Ro, you can come out, I give up, you found me." He said to the bush. A rabbit hopped out of the bush and startled him. He ran as fast as he could until he fell and started crying. Curling up against some growth, he held his sore leg and continued to cry softly.

"Are you alright?" a voice asked.

"'Dan? 'Ro?" he asked turning his head to meet the voice. The twins glanced at each other then back at the small boy before them.

"How do you know our names?" they asked.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

AN: Second Chapter is finished, but your not getting it until I get at least 5 reviews :) mwhahahahahaha. It may be a little boring now, but it gets better. I think. Or at least I hope.


	2. Fears Unfolded

Disclaimer: see first chapter, I own Nada. Except for the cruel idea that Elladan, Elrohir and Elrond would ever forget poor little Estel.

AN: Special thanks to LilithDarkFire for my first review. I plan on taking your advice Lilith. Also Special thanks to AWanderersHaven and Calenlass Greenleaf, Wanderer for your kind words and enthusiasm, and Calenlass and Lilith for helping me decide to fix this up.

Summary: What happens when a little game of hide and seek ends with trouble? Estel has a head wound leaving him unconscious and dreaming his family doesn't know him, while in the real world his family fights to bring him back.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Chapter 2: Fears Unfolded.

**Elladan and Elrohir:**

They walked next to the stream, looking for signs of Estel.

"I don't see anything up here; do you think we missed something?"

"Try some optimism, we have not even reached the point he climbed down yet, he may not have left that area" Elrohir said to his brother, he understood why Elladan was worried, but he was usually more calm in situations like this. Although, most situations like this didn't have Estel as the victim.

"We're nearly there, still no signs back here" Elladan called, putting up a calm front. They reached Estel's point of entry within a matter of seconds and searched the area thoroughly. Careful not to slip, Elladan made his way half-way down the hill.

"He's bound to have a broken limb, look at the shape of these roots" Elladan said pointing out some obviously broken plants. After a closer look, they proved to have been broken recently. Elrohir followed his brother and knelt next to the root.

"Poor Estel, he must have fallen, it would have taken some force to break those, and they look as old as Father!"

"Elrohir, honestly, what would he say if he heard you speaking like this?" He mock reprimanded, trying to lighten the mood. His brother's frown remained in place.

"lets just go back down, keep searching for more clues, so far I'm guessing he's unconscious, and as you stated, probably has broken something, if not his thick skull. Honestly, if he isn't hurt, I'm going to slaughter him." Elrohir said shaking his head.

"Elrohir!"

"Relax, I'll do it carefully"

"Elrohir!"

"What!?!" he near yelled. Elladan was a few feet ahead of him, and staring at the flat ending of the ravine.

"I can see his foot steps, this might be harder than it looks…" he said. His brother looked at him questioningly.

"He walked away from the fall, and we cannot see him, think about it."

"Don't worry, Estel is smart, maybe he's alright and just can't hear us! He is human after all." Elrohir replied trying to sound optimistic.

"His hearing isn't this bad" Elladan mumbled to low for Elrohir to notice.

It took them awhile, but eventually they got back to the bottom without slipping as well.

"'Ro, the footsteps lead this way" Elladan said walking eastward to the sound of water.

They stepped over the broken tree and walked towards the stream.

"You don't think he could have fallen in do you?"

"I hope not, but we both know Estel, we have to look, anything at all could have happened." Elrohir spoke the words his brother was thinking.

"That's what is worrying me" sighed Elladan as he sat on the tree.

Elrohir continued to search the streams edge. After a few minutes he stood up.

"'Dan, it doesn't look like he fell in, he stopped here, but then turned around and…" Elrohir looked up shocked, "Get up!"

"Why?" Elladan asked jumping up.

"Your sitting on him!" he exclaimed running to the log. He knelt down and peeked into the tree, sure enough, there was Estel.

"How are we going to get him out of there?" Elrohir asked, and then mentally slapped himself.

"Wake him up" he said as Elladan replied at the same time. They tried tapping his foot, knocking on the log, even attempted to shake the tree itself. Alas, all was a no go.

"We could pull him out"

"And risk damaging him more? Nuh uh, no way, what about carrying the entire tree?"

"You numbskull, we can't carry the entire tree…unless we break it"

"Right! We'll break the tree around him, but we have to be careful or we'll hurt him more" 'Ro replied examining the trunk of the hollow tree.

"I've got an idea" Elladan stated as he held a rather sharp looking rock in one hand, and a large dull one in the other.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Aragorn:**

"w-what do you mean how do I know your names? You're my brothers, why else would you come for me?" he sniffled. Elladan and Elrohir glanced at each other again.

"You must be mistaken; we have no other brother…" Elladan said carefully.

"…We only came down to hunt! You just happened to be here" Elrohir continued.

"How, how can you say that! What have I done wrong, to deserve this?" he cried harder. His sobs came in short gasps, giving him the hick-ups, and every hick-up made his leg and head hurt worse with the movement. The twins were just standing there, staring at him as if they honestly didn't recognize him. He lowered his head into his knees as he started coughing.

"Elrohir? What should we do?" He asked with wide eyes, he had met rouge humans before, but not a child and Estel could tell quite easily tell, even through his sight was blurry and couldn't understand completely.

"Uhm, take him back to Adar, he'll know what to do" Elladan reached down to help Estel up, but he knocked the offered hand away.

"NO! Don't touch me." He screamed. Shocked at the child's behavior, Elladan took a step back. He glanced at Elrohir again, raising an eyebrow that would give his father a run for his money.

"Child, we're taking you to our father, he can help you!" Elrohir called over Estel's wailing. He was holding his ears close to his head willing it to help. The pained expression on his face made Estel cry harder.

"Why do you even care, and my name is Estel! NOT child"

"Estel, let us help, please?" Elladan asked kneeling next to him and placed a hand on his arm.

"I just want to go home!" he cried. Elrohir joined his brother by Estel's side and hugged him as he cried. With both of them there, they managed to calm him down enough for Elladan to pick him up and they started making their way up the safer route to the top of the ravine. Elladan whispered to Estel in elvish, trying to sooth him. As each step led them closer to home, Estel pretended to sleep. He was mad at his brothers and didn't want them to talk anymore. When they reached the clearing, the twins started to talk to each other.

"Oh what is father going to say when we get home!?" Elladan groaned as he shifted Estel into a more comfortable position and continued walking. Elrohir cleared his throat and, after stopping to pose, in his best Elrond impression said:

"No, you can not keep him"

This did the trick and the two laughed, not noticing the tears that fell from Estel's closed eyes.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Elladan and Elrohir:**

Elrohir grunted as he pulled off the last bit of bark covering Estel. They had decided, instead of carrying part of the tree with Estel in it, they would just cut the top half of it and lift the child out.

"You're carrying him!" he said glaring at Elladan. Because it was Elladan's idea, naturally Elrohir had to be the one to complete it, but he didn't complain…much. After all, it was his baby brother.

"No problem, I already know you're too _weak_ to do it yourself" he jested. Elrohir growled and pointed at Estel.

"You want to be the one to tell father the reason we didn't get him home sooner was because you were JOKING about it?"

"Calm down Elrohir, don't get your trousers in a bunch. I'll carry him." He said soberly. After carefully lifting their brothers unconscious form into Elladan's arms, they made their way up the ravine and into the forest.

"How is he doing?" Elrohir asked forcing himself calm and acting his age for once.

"He's still breathing, that's all I know, don't worry, father will know what to do." He replied trying as much to relax Elrohir as he was himself. They weaved their way through the trees, trying to get home as fast as they could without harming Estel.

"The clearing is just ahead!" Elrohir called back to the two.

"We'll run as soon as we can, although I'm afraid it will hurt him."

"Then thank Eru he isn't awake to feel it, come on, it's just a little further," Once they hit the clearing, they ran to the front entrance of the house and were amazed that someone was already there waiting for them. It was their father, as well as two of his assistant healers and a stretcher.

**AN: Next chapter will be only one form of the story, I should have it to you all tonight, seeing as this is only an edited chapter, not a new one.**


	3. But Why?

_**But Why?**_

**Aragorn:**

Estel finally fell asleep after many hidden tears and many unwanted thoughts. He didn't understand and he didn't know if he wanted to. What had he done to make his brothers act this way? Sure, hiding in the ravine wasn't the smartest of all decisions; perhaps they were teaching him a lesson. When he lifted his head, he saw the front porch of his home. Apparently they weren't expected back so soon, because it looked like the place was empty.

"Ai, you're awake tithen pen, welcome to Imladris" Elladan said looking down at the boy.

"'Dan, I know where we are, I LIVE here. Why are you doing this? If you're trying to teach me a lesson just say so, don't trick me like this!" he exclaimed. Elrohir glanced at his brother, a look of dreadful seriousness in his eyes.

"We are taking you to our father little one; we believe he can help you sort out your thoughts as well as mend your body"

"You think I'm insane?! Ada will not play along, he can't and he wouldn't." the boy stated vehemently as he started to struggle to get free. Elladan wasn't putting up with this, he whispered to his brother and suddenly Estel found he was free. He started to walk, but found the ground trying to hug him.

"Do you give in? Will you let us help you?" They asked. Estel looked up and just nodded. His eyes were starting to water again. Elrohir picked him up and held him lightly so not to hurt him further.

In under a minute, the trio were standing outside Lord Elrond's office and knocking upon the door. A muffled reply bid them enter. Elladan opened the door for his brother and the little Estel, then followed them in, intending to bring up the matter quickly. But he was cut off by his father's remark.

"Well! Who is this young one?" he asked, "you are hurt, may I help?" Estel gave him a look undecipherable.

"Adar, we found him in the ravine, he knew us and claimed to be our foster brother. He's injured and he won't let us help him"

"But why?" Estel asked, "Why did you pull Ada into this as well?" Elrond's eyebrows became non-existent for a second before his calm façade was replaced and he went to fix up something. Estel's wrist and leg were starting to throb and other cuts and bruises were making themselves known.

"We must talk about this child, but we cannot do it while you are still in this state of mind, Lord Elrond is one of the best healers around, if anyone can help you sort this out it is he." Elladan said to him as Elrohir put him down into one of the overstuffed chairs.

"Yes 'Dan, I know. And what he is about to give me is his patented sleeping drought, guaranteed to smell and taste vile, but knocks you out in under a moment"

The twins were both shocked and amused, they had never seen the child, but it seems the child had seen them and their household. Estel continued to stare downward, but glanced up in time to see the emotions flash across their faces. What confused him the most was how real they were, this had to be an act, but no one could fake that.

Lord Elrond returned with a goblet meant for Estel.

"Will you drink this so I can make you feel better?" He asked. Estel was young, but he knew that tone.

"Why?" he asked to himself about the situation. Elrond's worry lines started to appear. Estel took the drink and downed the whole thing. Elrond didn't understand that the question was not for him.

"So that you can be at peace" he answered taking the empty goblet back. Estel knew this, he knew the feeling, and at last there was something similar about where he was. Perhaps when he woke, he'd find he was still under the tree and Elladan and Elrohir would be calling for him. Maybe even scold him for hurting himself, he didn't care, he just wanted his family to know him. As he started to drift off into a medicated sleep, the elves heard him whisper one last thing;

"But why?"

_**Tithen Pen****: Little**** one. (classic fan use, I know, I suck for doing it)**_

**AN: there you go, that's the latest update, ****next**** chapter will be the "real world" so to speak. Thanks for reading and, as all whiny teenage writers say, please review.**


	4. A long Nap

**AN: Now I know I haven't posted in a long time and all of you who had this on watch probably have moved on, but here is another chapter. I have no adequate excuses for my long delay.**

**Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings does not and will never be owned by me, though it's merchandise is proudly paid for and displayed in my bedroom.**

**The long Nap:**

Elrond groaned and stretched, his weekly meeting with the Imladris advisors had been of the usual kind but he had a shaky feeling something was wrong. He'd seen neither hide nor hair of his children and even the wisest of fathers knew that always brought bad news. One glance out the balcony proved his suspicions true as he witnessed a pair of twin elves carrying a bundle.

"Someone fetch a stretcher, incoming wounded!" he ordered, never glancing from the sight. An elf in the room immediately ran for help swiftly and silently as Elrond made his way to the front entrance, Glorfindel in quick pursuit.

"My lord, what is it? We've been at peace for years." He asked equally as calm outwardly.

"I believe my youngest to be in danger." Elrond replied sighing and praying it wasn't too bad. As the boys came closer though, he begged help to be swift. As fate would hope, two elves did arrive, with a flat board stretcher ready.

In a matter of moments Estel was on the stretcher and the twins were astonishingly, for they often never were, talking out of sync and jumbled.

"Elladan, Elrohir! Calm down and tell me, One at a TIME, what happened?" Elrond asked visually examining his youngest son.

"We were playing hide and seek with him." Elladan started.

"And he fell down the ravine edge."

"There were no signs of blood, …"

"But he may have broken something." Elrohir finished worriedly glancing as the elves took their little brother into the surgery.

"Alright, we will talk about this later boys" Elrond started sternly, but gave them a small reassuring smile, "but for now, why don't you two go into the hall of fire and relax, this wasn't your fault."

They nodded and took one last look before walking off to their designated waiting room.

"Do you think Adar can fix him, Dan?" Elrohir asked quietly, sad eyes watching the fire blankly.

"If anyone can, you know it's Adar. He's the best there is." Elladan replied, but he too was equally distant, pondering the potential outcomes of this incident, wondering if they had made it back in time.

Meanwhile:

Elrond peeled Estel's eyelids back, after checking him over he found the child had a large pump knot on his head, a sprained ankle and a fractured rib which was no doubt causing his breathing to be labored.

As he thought, one pupil was dialated to the size of a dime. Estel was concussed and unconscious. Elrond ran a hand over his face and sighed deeply, it would take some work and constant watch to bring his precious son back to reality. But he counted his blessings, the child still had a fighting chance to make it out without too much damage.

"You," he called to an assistant healer, "my apologies, but I need you to gather some nettle, sage, yarrow, ginseng, mugwort and maritime pine bark along with the bach flowers, white chestnut, cerrato, clematis and walnut."

There was no need to write it down, he supposed. The healer had been working with him for years enough to know the supplies.

"Sir, we used the rest of the yarrow last week." He replied to his lord, already gathering most of the supplies.

"There's another batch in storage collected recently, the supply list should have been updated." Elrond replied almost showing a hint of dissatisfaction. He sighed and made his way to the Hall of fire to inform his sons of his findings.

Elladan and Elrohir stared at the fire in auditory silence, but mentally they were focused on the same thoughts of how and why things went wrong. They almost didn't notice their father enter the room

Immediately after realization hit, they both stood up and looked at their father anxiously.

"Man **neitha** ah **mín** p**ín** gwador?" Elrohir asked slipping into his normal speak.

"Estel is concussed and unconscious, his physical wounds will heal but he will need all of our help to see him safely returned to us." Elrond replied in common speak beckoning for his sons to come closer.

The twins, though adults, embraced their father and accepted the comfort given.

It would be a long night tonight.


End file.
